


Easily Forgiven

by neverminetohold



Series: Alvin x Jude Drabbles [4]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't betray you anymore, I promise... If I do betray you again, then you're welcome to strike me down by your own sword. That's why, please let me come with you." ~ Alvin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Forgiven

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you."

Alvin winced. His scarf was trapped in Jude's iron grip, the fabric pulled tight enough to choke him. The rest of him didn't fare much better, the jagged boulder he was crowded against poked into his back. He licked his lips and tasted blood, it itched, trailing down along his temple.

"Well?" Jude asked, still so icy calm, even though his amber eyes sparked.

Alvin fought the hysterical urge to laugh when he drew a blank. He had tried to play all sides and come out on top, the medicine for his mother (gone, dead, poisoned) in hand, only to discover that he didn't have the stomach to actually go through with any of it. Worse, he had watched Jude, Milla and their little band of misfits, out to save the world, and seen...

"I can't," he admitted with a hollow chuckle. "I'm a sorry excuse for a consummate liar."

"Alvin -"

His coat offering no resistance, one bracer dug deeper, right into the tender spot underneath his ribs. Clearly, Jude had taken his medical training to heart.

"But I want you to trust me." Alvin grimaced. That sounded too pathetic and raw, too much like the truth, to be what it should have been: one last-ditch effort to manipulate... No, wait, that wasn't right. "I – please."

Jude stared at him for a long moment, expression unreadable. Then he let go and turned away, his lips a thin line of disgust.

Alvin felt a chill rush down his spine. He should be used to that look by now, had seen it often enough ever since Exodus had 'given him a home.' This time though his heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry.

"Jude -"

“Maybe one day,” Jude interrupted. “Let's go back to the others."

Having nowhere else to go, and neither the desire nor right to leave anyway, Alvin adjusted his clothes and followed. He had a lot to make up for.

 

[“ _The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget._ ” ~ Thomas Szasz]

 


End file.
